A Simple Misunderstanding
by Just Another Dawn
Summary: One incident, one misunderstanding and no explanations...Summary inside.
1. Thoughts, Emotions and Surprises

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the manga/anime series. All rights reserved to the creator of the series, not me. The story line, and story itself however, are mine and are not to be used without my permission or under false pretenses that I do not own the story. Thank you.**

**WARNING: THE AUTHORS NOTE IS LONG. APOLOGIES FOR THIS, BUT IT MUST BE DONE.**

* * *

So **first **of all, I apologise for no updating anything, I don't have a good excuse for it, at least one that is true. Recently, my keyboard crashed and I haven't been able to write anything, at least on the computer anyways. I did, however, hand write the equivalent of 11 chapters for a new fanfiction which I have thought of...this one here.

**Second** point. This fiction currently remains unnamed. The names are up for voting and opinion. To voice your opinion on the matter, follow the link:

http:// au. answers. yahoo. com/ question/ index;_ylt=AtwHOQghVd5u. oAH8aLO007g5gt. ;_ylv=3?qid=20090511235439AAlcKkg (without spaces)

You can answer here too, from the summary or the chapters you do read if you have an idea.

Oh, and also this chapter will sound alot like the first chapter to one of my other fics, but that is simply because when I was re-reading that story I came up with a better idea. Hehe.

* * *

Ok, so back to what I should be doing, introducing the basics to this fic.

**Rules** to this fic are similar to that of the others, but with one difference. I will upload a certain number of chapters...depending on how generous I am feeling to start off. I have around 11 chapters basically finished and ready to be noted and uploaded to this story, but I will not upload all 11. The main rule of this fic is, **I will not upload until I get a review**, until I know that someone has read this, wants more.

That's the cache, deal with it, encourage me, get more. Simple.

Ok so the other **rules** are:

1.** Input is encouraged.** If you have an idea as to where the story should go, a theme you want me to base a chapter on, a thought on anything, just comment or email me and I'll add it in if I can.

2. **Opinion, opinion, opinion.** You think it sucks, tell me why. You think its good, tell me that too. I accept all comments, cause its your opinion.

That's actually all I can think of, and they aren't really rules but yeah. Got anything you'd like to ask, then do so and I will answer.

For those who want to ask direct questions you can email me at : padded_cells(at)hotmail . com (without spaces)

* * *

**Summary:**

One incident, one misunderstanding and no explanations...

Sesshomaru sees Kagome jump into the well and thinks that she had attempted to take her life. After saving her he takes her back to the group for an explanation. The group had already agreed to not mention the well to Sesshomaru, so when he is left more than a little confused at their reactions to her 'attempted suicide', he believes it's up to him to make sure the Shikon-miko stays alive.

With a paranoid and protective Sesshomaru, a lying Kagome and a whole lot of miscommunication, what is to become of our favourite group? Read to find out.

* * *

Let the story begin...

A fuming priestess stormed through the otherwise peaceful morning, kicking up shrubbery that got in her path, and mumbling incoherently along her way. Her furious countenance contrasted darkly with the eerily peaceful morning air that the forest surrounding the woman held. None-the-less, shrubbery be damned, peace be damned; the woman was mad and she had a purpose this morning. She was going home.

-KAGS POV-

I had stormed out of camp this morning, heading home for the first time in three weeks. I would have gone home earlier but with everything that had happened recently it wasn't until all my supplies were virtually non-existent that I had been able to 'convince' **him** to let me go.

As the well came into view all my anger was forgotten as the prospect of going home entered my mind. Home. Heh. It was strange, I knew that it was my home, but sometimes this place feels more like a home to me than the future ever does.

The more time I spend here, the more it feels like I am vacationing in a foreign place every time I return to the future. Sure, my family and friends there mean the world to me and much of the future's luxuries are a god-send in this backwards time, but here, in this time, I feel free. Sighing to myself, I stared down into the well. 'I know I don't belong here, but I feel like I could, I want to.'

The melancholy I was feeling seemed to spread as I continued to gaze into the depths of the well. 'To think, this well is the portal between my two lives. This dusty, old well holds the magic that makes my life so surreal.' Smiling slightly, "I guess appearances really are deceiving..." I whispered to myself, slightly amused and wondrous at the thought.

I suppose with everything that I've seen that it shouldn't surprise me and I have always believed to never judge a book by its cover. I guess even after everything that has happened I'm still a little shocked by it all, it's just so unreal.

Looking up at the sun which had only risen but a few moments ago, I sighed once more in utter sorrow; resigned to leave, I stood atop the wells edge. 'I guess the time to think will be good.' I thought, trying to cheer myself up, but failing miserably. Taking one more breath of fresh air, I prepared myself for the inevitable; I prepared to leave.

"Goodbye..." I whispered desperately to the forest surrounding me before leaping into the dark abyss that was the well. I awaited the familiar blue glow of magic that always accompanied me on the journey home. Instead of the comforting blue and the usual trip however, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. Shrieking at the unexpected intrusion, my mind screamed in confusion. 'What the-?'

* * *

**A/N- **Ok. Well that is the first chapter, and I will not leave it at that...it's too much like the first chapter of my other story. I do apologise for that. Also, sorry about such a short chapter...and such a long section of notes.

Things to note:

1. Kagome's eyes will be blue.

2. Sesshomaru may be a little out of character, hell all the characters might be, but I am trying.

Thank you for reading. Now that you've come this far, review!!

Yours truly,

A Stranger.


	2. Curiousity: Questions Unanswered

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the manga/anime series. All rights reserved to the creator of the series, not me. The story line, and story itself however, are mine and are not to be used without my permission or under false pretenses that I do not own the story. Thank you.**

* * *

This fiction currently remains unnamed, 'What Silence Brings' is not official. The names are up for voting and opinion. To voice your opinion on the matter, follow the link:

http:// au. answers. yahoo. com/ question/ index;_ylt=AtwHOQghVd5u. oAH8aLO007g5gt. ;_ylv=3?qid=20090511235439AAlcKkg (without spaces)

You can answer here too, from the summary or the chapters you do read if you have an idea.

Oh, and also this chapter will sound alot like the first chapter to one of my other fics, but that is simply because when I was re-reading that story I came up with a better idea. Hehe.

* * *

**Rules** are:

1.** Input is encouraged.** If you have an idea as to where the story should go, a theme you want me to base a chapter on, a thought on anything, just comment or email me and I'll add it in if I can.

2. **Opinion, opinion, opinion.** You think it sucks, tell me why. You think its good, tell me that too. I accept all comments, cause its your opinion.

3. **I will not upload without review.** The first few chapters are a freebie, but thats it.

That's actually all I can think of, and they aren't really rules but yeah. Got anything you'd like to ask, then do so and I will answer.

For those who want to ask direct questions you can email me at : padded_cells(at)hotmail . com (without spaces)

* * *

**Summary:**

One incident, one misunderstanding and no explanations...

Sesshomaru sees Kagome jump into the well and thinks that she had attempted to take her life. After saving her he takes her back to the group for an explanation. The group had already agreed to not mention the well to Sesshomaru, so when he is left more than a little confused at their reactions to her 'attempted suicide', he believes it's up to him to make sure the Shikon-miko stays alive.

With a paranoid and protective Sesshomaru, a lying Kagome and a whole lot of miscommunication, what is to become of our favourite group? Read to find out.

* * *

Let the story begin...

**-SESSHYS POV-**

I had followed the miko to a clearing; I didn't know why, curiosity perhaps. Never-the-less, something was strange about that miko; the way she dressed, her mannerisms, her ideals about the way the world should work and now; her home. Just where did the strange woman live?

I watched from the edge of the clearing, hidden from view by the foliage that surrounded me, waiting to see just where her home was, and waiting for an answer to one of the many questions that seemed to collect around the woman.

Just this morning the miko had said that she was going home, had she lied? She has announced it this morning, creating quite the scene with the half-breed, all for 'going home'. This announcement alone shocked me, not that I had showed it, or course, but surely with the miko traipsing around with the Halfling as she did, she too had no home, or at least that is what I had assumed.

After the announcement, the argument and the inevitable subduing, the woman had gruffly said goodbye to the others and stormed out in a huff, fuming at the half-breed the entire way.

After all the effort she took to 'go home', she had left, only to stop in this clearing and look into the old well in the centre. Her strange actions made me wonder; had she lied? Was she not returning home? She seemed to have a home, for her friends found no reason to question her. But then again, maybe she just used this particular lie frequently, for from what I have seen she is not a very good liar, the few times she does lie.

A soft sigh brought me back to the present, to the miko. I focused back on the woman, but she wasn't doing anything. "I guess appearances really are deceiving..." I heard her whisper to herself before turning her head away from the well to gaze into the sky. 'Hn. I wonder what is it that has fooled the miko?' I pondered, yet **another** question that now surrounds the strange woman. Watching and now listening, I waited to see where she was going, what she would do next.

Another soft sigh escaped the woman as she stood atop the wells edge. The sound was carried to me on the soft wind, so filled with emotion, filled with such sorrow, that I had to wonder what the miko was thinking about. 'Hn. She is merely dawdling, unprotected and defenceless; truly the foolishness of humans knows no bounds.'

A soft whisper, one that barely reached even my sensitive ears, stopped my train of thought. "Goodbye..." My eyes widened as the possible meanings behind those words in that tone entered my mind and when I looked up at the miko I saw her step down, leap into the well and down to what was most certainly her death. There was no way a human could survive that, and even if they miraculously did, they would be severely wounded. 'Fool.' I thought as I rushed forward to save the stupid woman.

In but a mere second I had closed the distance between myself and the well, securing my arms around the woman's waist and preparing to jump out when we reached the bottom. The miko squealed, obviously not expecting anyone to save her, and in that instant, with my ears ringing, I wondered why I was.

A bright blue light surrounded us, and I heard the miko sigh in relief, before it flickered and went out, leaving us in the dark well; still falling. The woman in my arms gasped then, and I could feel the waves of pure horror coming off of her. 'Hn. Curious.' Reaching the bottom I used the solid surface to leap back out of the well, the miko in my grasp. I was going to get my answers, she was going to tell me. **Now**.

* * *

**A/N-** Ok. Well that is the second chapter, and I will not leave it at that...you lucky thing you. Sorry about the long top section, it will only be like that until the name is decided. Also, this chapter is a little longer, however the next two chapters are a little short, but I make up for it...its just those ones need the shortness. Chapter 5 is 1, 256 words long, without notes. That may not seem like alot to some people...but chapters do get longer, I promise.

Again...

Things to note:

1. Kagome's eyes are blue in this fic.

2. Sesshomaru may be a little out of character, hell all the characters might be, but I am trying.

Thank you for reading. Now that you've come this far, review!!

Yours truly,

A Stranger.


	3. As Cold As Ice

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the manga/anime series. All rights reserved to the creator of the series, not me. The story line, and story itself however, are mine and are not to be used without my permission or under false pretenses that I do not own the story. Thank you.**

* * *

This fiction currently remains unnamed, 'What Silence Brings' is not official. The names are up for voting and opinion. To voice your opinion on the matter, follow the link:

http:// au. answers. yahoo. com/ question/ index;_ylt=AtwHOQghVd5u. oAH8aLO007g5gt. ;_ylv=3?qid=20090511235439AAlcKkg (without spaces)

You can answer here too, from the summary or the chapters you do read if you have an idea.

Oh, and also this chapter will sound alot like the first chapter to one of my other fics, but that is simply because when I was re-reading that story I came up with a better idea. Hehe.

* * *

**Rules** are:

1.** Input is encouraged.** If you have an idea as to where the story should go, a theme you want me to base a chapter on, a thought on anything, just comment or email me and I'll add it in if I can.

2. **Opinion, opinion, opinion.** You think it sucks, tell me why. You think its good, tell me that too. I accept all comments, cause its your opinion.

3. **I will not upload without review.** The first few chapters are a freebie, but thats it.

That's actually all I can think of, and they aren't really rules but yeah. Got anything you'd like to ask, then do so and I will answer.

For those who want to ask direct questions you can email me at : padded_cells(at)hotmail . com (without spaces)

* * *

**Summary:**

One incident, one misunderstanding and no explanations...

Sesshomaru sees Kagome jump into the well and thinks that she had attempted to take her life. After saving her he takes her back to the group for an explanation. The group had already agreed to not mention the well to Sesshomaru, so when he is left more than a little confused at their reactions to her 'attempted suicide', he believes it's up to him to make sure the Shikon-miko stays alive.

With a paranoid and protective Sesshomaru, a lying Kagome and a whole lot of miscommunication, what is to become of our favourite group? Read to find out.

* * *

Let the story begin...

**-KAGS POV-**

I was finally going home, after three weeks of stressful adventure, arguments and battles, I was going home. At least, that was the plan, a damn good plan, and god knows I was patient about it. I waited until my supplies were near non-existent, waited until I had only one pair of semi-decent clothing left; but Yasha still put up a fight, resulting in his face meeting the earth. After all that has happened I deserve a rest, I deserve to see my family. But as it seems, fate just doesn't seem to like me.

I had reached the well, jumped in, only to feel someone grab me.

_... I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist..._

At first I was panicked that I had been captured by some unknown, then the wells light appeared and I was relieved, my hope was restored. That hope only lasted but a few seconds before it was crushed and tossed aside when the comforting blue light flickered and then dissolved, leaving me now horrified and still falling, with some stranger holding my waist. Panic was again the main emotion I was feeling, now only for more reasons than one. I was still being held by a stranger, the well may be broken and though the light had been a relief, what if my captor had gone through too?

Once we reached the bottom my captor gained the momentum they needed to leap out of the well, with me still held firmly in their arms. The realisation that I had been captured by a demon numbly ran through my mind before we landed on the ground once more. The stranger released his death grip on my waist and it wasn't until then that I realised just how tightly they had been holding me. Breathing in deeply to feed my previously starved lungs I had begun to plan my escape. I was no longer being held captive, at least in the literal sense, though I could still feel the demonic presence just behind me; now that I was using my powers to keep aware.

I glanced to the well, the gears in my mind already working out how much time it would take, planning to run; to make it and praying that it would. As if reading my mind, my captor chose then to speak up. "You would not get two steps human." At the sound of this voice all air escaped my lungs in that very moment. "Sesshomaru!" I gasped out in shock and recognition, turning to confirm my suspicion, though I already knew it was him. When I turned to face him, two golden eyes; as cold as ice and as empty as a dark abyss stared down at me.

* * *

**A/N-** Ok. Well that is the third chapter, and I will not leave it at that...you lucky thing you. Sorry about the long top section, it will only be like that until the name is decided. Also, this chapter is a little short again, and so is the next chapter, but I make up for it...its just those ones need the shortness. Chapter 5 is 1 256 words long, without notes. That may not seem like alot to some people...but chapters do get longer, I promise.

Again...

Things to note:

1. Kagome's eyes are blue in this fic.

2. Sesshomaru may be a little out of character, hell all the characters might be, but I am trying.

Thank you for reading. Now that you've come this far, review!!

Yours truly,

A Stranger.


	4. Lies and Anger

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the manga/anime series. All rights reserved to the creator of the series, not me. The story line, and story itself however, are mine and are not to be used without my permission or under false pretenses that I do not own the story. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

This fiction currently remains unnamed, 'What Silence Brings' is not official. The names are up for voting and opinion. To voice your opinion on the matter, follow the link:

http:// au. answers. yahoo. com/ question/ index;_ylt=AtwHOQghVd5u. oAH8aLO007g5gt. ;_ylv=3?qid=20090511235439AAlcKkg (without spaces)

You can answer here too, from the summary or the chapters you do read if you have an idea.

Oh, and also this chapter will sound alot like the first chapter to one of my other fics, but that is simply because when I was re-reading that story I came up with a better idea. Hehe.

**

* * *

**

**Rules** are:

**1. Input is encouraged.** If you have an idea as to where the story should go, a theme you want me to base a chapter on, a thought on anything, just comment or email me and I'll add it in if I can.

**2. Opinion, opinion, opinion.** You think it sucks, tell me why. You think its good, tell me that too. I accept all comments, cause its your opinion.

**3. I will not upload without review. The first few chapters are a freebie, but thats it.**

That's actually all I can think of, and they aren't really rules but yeah. Got anything you'd like to ask, then do so and I will answer.

For those who want to ask direct questions you can email me at : padded_cells(at)hotmail . com (without spaces)

**

* * *

**

Summary:

One incident, one misunderstanding and no explanations...

Sesshomaru sees Kagome jump into the well and thinks that she had attempted to take her life. After saving her he takes her back to the group for an explanation. The group had already agreed to not mention the well to Sesshomaru, so when he is left more than a little confused at their reactions to her 'attempted suicide', he believes it's up to him to make sure the Shikon-miko stays alive.

With a paranoid and protective Sesshomaru, a lying Kagome and a whole lot of miscommunication, what is to become of our favourite group? Read to find out.

**

* * *

**

**Let the story begin...**

**-SESSHYS POV-**

She was such a strange and confusing woman. Her emotions seemed to change with every beat of her erratic heart. Through just the few seconds it took to save the foolish human, her emotions had gone through panic, relief and horror, giving me a slight headache from the rush of so many unexpected emotions. That was not the end of her troublesome emotions however. Once we reached the ground fear, relief, realisation and anger radiated from the woman all at once for a split second before I released her waist and waited for her to turn to me. Instead of doing as I had expected however, not that she truly ever did, she continued to face away from me, staring in the direction of the well.

Determination rolled off the woman in waves and I realised what she was planning. "You would not get two steps human." I spoke up, impassive as always, however the undertone of warning was also implied. It seemed to have the desired effect. Gasping out my name she turned towards me and when our eyes met I could see all those wild emotions swimming through her eyes and for that second I was frozen, unable to look away from the full, soulful eyes before me.

Breaking from the stunned stupor I was held in, I gathered my thoughts. "Did you lie?" I asked, determined to get my answers, one way or another. She just stared blankly at me, apparently she was still a little shaken up. With one of the strangest looks on her face she simply tilted her head and responded with a very unintelligible 'huh?' Sighing internally, I resigned myself to repeat the question. Even with the question repeated she just titled her head further, and for a moment I thought she was not going to answer when her eyes widened and she replied in confusion, and slight shock, "What?"

Eyes narrowing at the troublesome woman I growled slightly in displeasure. "I will not repeat myself again human, answer." I commanded in a tone that meant business. I could hear what I thought to be a small growl from the woman before me, and I fought the urge to blink at the strangeness of it all. She, however, didn't have any qualms apparently. Blinking confusedly, she furrowed her brows and tilted her head once more. "Lie? About what?" She questioned.

"You said you were going home, did you not?" I asked, though it was more rhetorical, an explanation for the previous question. Her eyes shone, still, with confusion. "Yeah, what of it?" She asked rather gruffly, clearly getting frustrated, though I did not know why she would be. I tried again. "You did not go home human." As soon as the last word left my lips, I saw her eyes harden and swirl with anger as her infuriated scent invaded my senses. "Ok, first of all, my name is not human, its Kagome. Got that? Ka-go-me. Really, not that hard. Secondly—" Cutting off the infuriating woman, I grabbed her petite neck and lifted her into the air. _'Troublesome wench.' _

_

* * *

_

**_A/N-_** Ok. Well that is the fourth chapter, and I will leave it at that...you lucky thing you(!) Sorry about the long top section, it will only be like that until the name is decided. Also, this chapter is a little short again, but I make up for it. Chapter 5 is 1 256 words long, without notes. That may not seem like alot to some people...but chapters do get longer, I promise.

Again...

Things to note:

1. Kagome's eyes are blue in this fic.

2. Sesshomaru may be a little out of character, hell all the characters might be, but I am trying.

Thank you for reading. Now that you've come this far, review!!

Yours truly,

A Stranger.


	5. Realisation: A Challenge Met

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the manga/anime series. All rights reserved to the creator of the series, not me. The story line, and story itself however, are mine and are not to be used without my permission or under false pretenses that I do not own the story. Thank you.**

This fiction currently remains unnamed, 'What Silence Brings' is not official. The names are up for voting and opinion. To voice your opinion on the matter, follow the link:

http:// au. answers. yahoo. com/ question/ index;_ylt=AtwHOQghVd5u. oAH8aLO007g5gt. ;_ylv=3?qid=20090511235439AAlcKkg (without spaces)

You can answer here too, from the summary or the chapters you do read if you have an idea.

Oh, and also this chapter will sound alot like the first chapter to one of my other fics, but that is simply because when I was re-reading that story I came up with a better idea. Hehe.

**Rules** are:

**1. Input is encouraged.** If you have an idea as to where the story should go, a theme you want me to base a chapter on, a thought on anything, just comment or email me and I'll add it in if I can.

**2. Opinion, opinion, opinion.** You think it sucks, tell me why. You think its good, tell me that too. I accept all comments, cause its your opinion.

**3. I will not upload without review. The first few chapters are a freebie, but thats it.**

That's actually all I can think of, and they aren't really rules but yeah. Got anything you'd like to ask, then do so and I will answer.

For those who want to ask direct questions you can email me at : padded_cells(at)hotmail . com (without spaces)

* * *

**Summary:**

One incident, one misunderstanding and no explanations...

Sesshomaru sees Kagome jump into the well and thinks that she had attempted to take her life. After saving her he takes her back to the group for an explanation. The group had already agreed to not mention the well to Sesshomaru, so when he is left more than a little confused at their reactions to her 'attempted suicide', he believes it's up to him to make sure the Shikon-miko stays alive.

With a paranoid and protective Sesshomaru, a lying Kagome and a whole lot of miscommunication, what is to become of our favourite group? Read to find out.

* * *

**Let the story begin...**

**-KAGS POV-**

Freezing on the spot, which just happened to be in Sesshomaru's grasp, midair, I stared, wide-eyed into the narrowed golden pools before me. "Cease your ramblings wench, I know your name, however I shall call you whatever I deem suitable. Now, answer the question." Glaring at my, now again, captor, I growled out, "No." At my response he tightened his grip on my neck and I began to thrash about, trying desperately to gain the air I so required, but was denied.

Gasping in shock I screamed at the cold demon holding my life quite literally in his hands. "I answered! No! No! I did not lie!" Releasing his hold on me I fell to the ground in an undignified heap, breathing in the air I desperately needed and holding back the anger I could feel pulsing through my veins. I knew it would do no good, he was not Inuyasha, and he **would** hurt me.

"Why?" His question broke me from my thoughts. Confused again, I questioned his question, only to get a scowl and a growled, "Why did you jump?"

**-SESSHYS POV-**

I could see it in her clear blue eyes when it finally clicked in her dim-witted mind of hers, she finally understood what she had done, what I had seen, the power I now had over her. Perfect. She would be like putty in my hands now. Panic rolled off the distressed woman in waves, confirming that she knew what this meant. Glaring at the unresponsive woman I commanded her to answer.

"I-I-I can't." Was all she stuttered out, barely forming the words in her panicked state. The woman was lying, to me, Lord Sesshomaru. Fool. Did she think I would let her get away with it? Stupid human. "Wench, answer or die." I threatened, hoping to break her out of the stupor she was in, hoping to force her to realise that she had no other choice but to comply.

Again, she did not do as I had expected her to, she did not react like a normal human would. Had she been any other she would be grovelling at my feet, whimpering for forgiveness and answering anything that I might ask. Had she been any other though, she would not be this confusing and I would not have to ask these questions to begin with. She wasn't any normal human, she never did anything like she should and yet each and every time it astounded me.

Eyes hardening in resolution, she had decided something, and on this something she was standing firm. Urging the poison into my claws I raised them and flexed, warning the woman of which the thin ground she trod upon. This didn't change a thing however. Standing tall, proud and certain the woman looked me directly in the eyes. "Kill me then."

Shocked beyond belief, I studied her eyes meticulously, looking for some fear, some indication that her words were mere bluff. What I saw there only confirmed her strong-willed words. Determination, decision and resolution is what I saw in those blue wells of emotion. No fear, no bluff, nothing of the sort.

Frozen to the spot, shocked at the strange turn of events, poison dripping to the ground, I watched as she stood there, unmoving in her decision to die. "Go on." Her words broke me from my trance, and I stood upright again. It was a mistake on my part, I had threatened someone who clearly did not wish to live. A simple mistake, one I will not make again.

Trying a new tactic, I threatened her with something other than her life. "I will tell the others." I informed her, believing that even if my last plan had failed, this surely wouldn't. Unfortunately the stubborn woman just looked at me with something akin to boredom. Raising an eye-brow as if to say 'and?' the woman stayed silent.

"Imagine how much more protective the Halfling will be once he finds out that you not only lied, but attempted your life." I explained with a glare, hating the feeling of having to explain myself, but feeling oddly smug. There was no way she would not care about this, this had to work.

"I did not lie!" The rather loud growl tore through my smug feeling, leaving me rather empty and without further plans to continue. For once in my long life, I was rather clueless as to how to obtain that which I wanted. Sighing internally I resigned myself to waiting for the answers which I desired, it seemed I would not get them now; I had to rethink my strategy.

Breaking out of my thoughts and coming back to reality I stared blankly at the woman before me. She truly was a mystery, and a troublesome one at that. "Well?" Her obviously irritated voice tore through the silence. Raising an eye-brow as she had done before, I continued to stare. "Are you leaving now?" She asked, her frustration clear in both her voice and how she held herself.

I didn't deem it necessary to voice my answer, and continued to stare at the angry wench. She growled at my answer, or lack there-of, clearly understanding that no, I was not leaving. "Why not?" She grumbled out in building fury, only to again receive no answer. Clearly giving up on being sane she screamed at me to leave. Growling at the wench for her volume I glared full force at her insolence. "Do not presume to command this Sesshomaru, wench, and refrain from raising your voice human, I am not deaf."

Clearly ignoring my warning she yelled again, commanding me to leave. Frustrated with the woman, but not showing such a thing, I sighed internally at my situation. "So you can attempt it again mortal? I think not." I told her, quite furious that I had to talk as much as I had.

"What would you care?" She questioned.

Shocked at the question, I thought about just why I did care, quickly realising, I did not.

**-KAGS POV-**

"What would you care?" I questioned the cold demon before me, honestly quite frustrated with the whole thing.

He'd stopped me from returning home, accused me of lying because I hadn't gone home, and accused me of attempted suicide. Honestly, just who did he think he was? Oh right, he's Sesshomaru. Still, it doesn't give him the right!

Staring accusingly at the ice-lord before me I watched as he thought for a minute, clearly not expecting such a question. Snapping out of his thought rather quickly, in my opinion, he simply stared directly in my eyes, a challenging gleam shining in his golden pools, one which I returned.

"I do not." He stated simply, confirming my thoughts. "But you are the Shikon-miko, and you are required for the recollection of the Sacred Jewel, or have you forgotten your duty human?" Shocked at the turn of events I was too flabbergasted to speak at that moment. Then, his words reached me; he had called me the Shikon-miko; which by acknowledging my title was a great honour, or would have been in this time anyway. He had also insulted my honour though, insinuating that I had sought to abandon my duty.

Glaring at the heartless hound, only to receive more blank stares- I swear the guy doesn't blink- I sighed and begun to walk back to camp, Sesshomaru following steadily behind me. _'Looks like I won't be going home after all.' _I thought dejectedly, sighing once more.

_

* * *

_

**_A/N-_** Ok. Well that is the fifth chapter, first one uploaded from reviews!! I GOT REVIEWS!! (Pardon, the capslocks.) Sorry about the long top section again, it will only be like that until the name is decided. Also, this chapter is 2 times the size of the previous, but if you want them longer just tell me and I'll work on it.

Things to note:

1. Kagome's eyes are blue in this fic.

2. Sesshomaru may be a little out of character, hell all the characters might be, but I am trying.

ALSO, thank you too those who reviewed, you've made my day!

Thank you for reading. Now that you've come this far, review!!

Yours truly,

A Stranger.


	6. Misunderstanding

**-BACK AT CAMP-**

**-KAGS POV-**

When I entered the camp I was greeted with an over-joyed squeal and three questioning stares. Those three curious and worried stares were enough to make me worry, what if they didn't realise what I was trying to tell them?

"Kagome!" Shippo squealed, barrelling into me, almost knocking me over.

"Kagome-san, you're back early." Miroku stated, though I could hear the question behind the words.

Laughing awkwardly and rubbing the back of my neck I begun to stutter out an explanation when I was interrupted.

"The miko did not go home." Sesshomaru helpfully filled in, creating quite a panic within the group.

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha's shout rung through the camp and my ears.

Sighing internally at the way things appeared to be going I mumbled quietly in aggravation, "I was trying to."

"Oi! Wench, where were ya then?"

**-SESSHYS POV-**

When we had reached the camp, a squeal and three questioning stares greeted us, or the miko as the case would be. Sudden nervousness and worry seeped from the woman beside me and I grinned internally. Finally she understood. When she begun to stutter out an explanation I interrupted her, receiving a shocked, and demanding shout from the brash halfling.

"I was trying to." I heard the faint grumble from the woman beside me. Glancing at her to see what she meant she didn't seem to notice that I had even heard her, interesting.

"Oi! Wench, where were ya then?" Demanded the half-breed, breaking my internal musings.

The girl merely stuttered again before I filled my half-brother in.

"The miko attempted to take her life and this Sesshomaru saved the foolish woman." I informed coolly.

There was a collective gasp of shock and the miko glared at me, clearly not appreciating the help. I merely smirked at the whole situation.

**-KAGS POV-**

"You tried to kill yourself?" Inuyasha screamed, jabbing his finger in my direction.

"I-" I begun, only to be cut off before the full syllable was pronounced.

"What is wrong with you?" He questioned again.

"I-" I tried again.

"Are you INSANE?" He bellowed once more.

Giving up I grumbled. 'This is impossible.'

**-SESSHYS POV-**

Another loud shout rung through my ears as the hanyou voiced his confusion and at this I heard the miko sigh.

What happened next was quite comical, and if it wasn't seen as a weakness I would have been laughing at the bizarreness of it all. Inuyasha questioned the wench, and each time she tried to explain herself, she got but one word out before the halfling screamed out another question or accusation. Eventually the miko seemed to just give up altogether, grumble and slouch forward in dismay.

"Perhaps we should allow her the chance to explain." The monk interrupted, becoming the voice of reason in this meeting.

Inuyasha grumbled but stopped shouting, which was beneficial to his current state, for one more atrocious scream and his head would've been rolling.

The priestess sighed in exhaustive gratefulness. "Thanks Roki."

To which the monk simple nodded.

"I was going home." She spoke up, glaring pointedly at me, to which I only smirked. "And I jumped-"

"Jumped!? Jumped!?" The abrasive hanyou interrupted once more, but was spared my wrath as the woman beside me yelled a command, effectively silencing the Halfling as his face slammed into the dirt with a thud.

"Would you stop interrupting and let me finish!? I jumped into the well, the BONE-EATERS WELL." She filled in, emphasising the name of the well and staring pointedly at her companions.

'Something is suspicious, something I am unaware of.'

The miko continued her tale. "Because I thought I saw something, a glint, and I thought it was a shard."

The Halfling raised himself, dusted himself off and begun his loud shouting. "But that well-"

Before he was cut off with a smack from the slayer's boomerang. "Is very deep Kagome-chan and you could have hurt yourself. Next time please just come to us first. Right Yasha?"

Glaring at the hanyou, who in turn shrugged and uttered a simple "Keh" the conversation on this topic seemed to come to a stop.

'Hn. I am certain they are keeping something from this Sesshomaru.'

**-KAGS POV-**

After a rather loud, and irritatingly frustrating conversation, filled with secret glares and a rather poor attempt to transmit thoughts, I finally got through to them what had happened, without letting our newest companion in on the 'conspiracy', at least I hope I did.

'Thank kami that's over.'

A pathetic whimper and soft sniffling brought me from my musings, and as I looked down I saw a shaking furrball near tears.

"Shippo?" I questioned lightly, truly scared as to what the matter was.

"KAGOME!" He screamed, leaping into my arms. "I was so worried!"

Immediately understanding his concern, I rested my chin atop his head and snuggled him deeper into my hug. "Shh. Shippo, it's ok. It was just a misunderstanding."

A small sniffle was heard from the small bundle in my arms as I turned to stare at the reason behind all this drama, Sesshomaru.

"Just a big misunderstanding."

**-LATER THAT DAY-**

**-SESSHYS POV-**

"You lied Miko."

Obviously not having sensed my presence behind her before now, the startled woman squealed and turned to face me. Sighing upon seeing me, she shook her head.

"I thought we went through this." She responded wearily.

"You lied. You saw nothing, you're jumping was planned." I informed her, detesting having to repeat myself.

"And what makes you think that?" She asked, disbelief lacing her tone.

Walking around her, I leant down to her ear and breathed, "I heard you."

Shocked, she gasped and turned to see me, but I was long gone by then.

**-LATER THAT NIGHT-**

**-SESSHYS POV-**

Standing in a clearing, just outside the camp the group had made, I stared at the trees, thinking of all that has happened today. 'What are they not telling this Sesshomaru?'

"Hey! Sesshomaru!" The hanyou's abrasive voice interrupted my thoughts.

Deciding that ignoring this particular problem would not solve it, I played along.

Sighing internally, I asked the Halfling what it is that he wanted.

"What ever made you think she was attempting to off herself?"

'Hn, blunt as always.'

Turning to face my half-sibling I stared him down, before answering honestly. "She did not see anything. She did not happen upon that well."

"What do you mean? Don't go speaking cryptic!" Clearly confused, though I had no clue as to why, I resigned myself to elaborating.

"She walked, right into that clearing, straight to that well. I watched her stand upon the rim and stare into the depths of nothing and I could feel her sorrow and her pain. She said goodbye, and the she leapt into the well. Does that seem like she was planning to live?"

'She seemed like she had nothing LEFT to live for.'

Speaking the most I am sure I ever have in all the conversations I've had with the dim-witted Halfling combined, the stunned look upon the motionless, and for once silent hanyou said it all.

"What did you- how did you?" He stuttered, clearly not knowing how to ask.

"I jumped in after her."

Grumbling in dismay, he gave a gruff apology.

"I did not do it for you." I simply replied.

Huffing the brash pup turned and begun to leave.

"Inuyasha. This was not a misunderstanding."

Turning back to say something more, I was gone before he could respond.


End file.
